ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyzan Bexley
Voiced by Sumalee Montano History Born on Vilgarxia. At a young age, she joined a revolutionary movement against their overlord Vilgax. the movement built up incredible steam, but then their overlord finally stoped seeing them as amuzement and started seeing them as pests, he slaughtered almost all of them, Kyzan and her cell were the last ones left when he came for them, everyone either died, or ran away to be hunted down and killed. Kyzan was the last one to be hunted down, as she ran through one of their forests, Vilgax jumped out and pinned her to the ground, at that moment, a Meteor came down, Vilgax recognised it. it was one of the Omnitrix pods, he lost his concentration long enough for Kyzan to get away, she now knew that the meteor was important, so she was forced to race Vilgax to it, she reached the Meteor and saw the Omnitrix lying in the crater, she went over to it and it attached itself to her wrist, Vilgax then arrived and tried to Kill Kyzan to take it from her, however, she managed to use the Omnitrix's power to get away from him and then got off-planet. She first ran to earth and hid there for a while before joining up with a group of runaway Plumber's Kids called and they came to know themselves as "The Lost Boys." Shortly after their gathering, they were contacted by Paradox, unfortunately, this was during the time in which Ben's Omnitrix was attempting to self destruct, and Ben was searching for Azmuth, meaning he was unable to perform this task. Paradox told them of Doctor Animo getting his hands on advanced alien technology and creating a device that can evolve creatures several billion years, to their ultimate existance. The Lost Boys managed to defeat Animo and take the evolution device for themselves, Kyzan managed to jury-rig it with the Omnitrix to create a makeshift version of the device, however, when Azmuth found out, he decided to fix it properly (Stating that if she was going to ruin his device, then the least he could do is make sure she didn't take out half the universe attempting to do so.) Crossing Over. Some form of Strange Fate led her to join a team of beings from all over the multiverse. It was there that she met her to-be husband, a Mutant from the Marvel universe known as Jim Bexley, A.K.A. Dozer. He came back with her to her universe and they married. Plumber Work Wanting to give back to the universe, he pursuaded her to join the Plumbers along with him.As user of an Ultimatrix, she was accepted on the fast-track to being a Magister. After she was made a Magister, she was given command of a Special tasks group known as Flushout Squad. however, she was later given time off as she fell pregnant, as such, Jim was given command of Flushout Squad. She gave birth to their son, Robert Bexley, who was severely mutated because of her using the Ultimatrix a lot during Pregnancy (she found out she was pregnant 4 months in.) Alternate realities In an alternate future, she was killed by Vilgax, however, Robert travelled back in time with the help of Professor Paradox in order to save her, he succeeded and faded away into nothingness in front of her very eyes (Being that the timeline had changed, his existance was re-written.) normally this would have caused a giant paradox in the space-time-continuem, however, it is believed to have been stabilized by the fact that Robert may have be part Celestialsapien Another alternate future saw her never receive her Omnitrix, in this, she married Lorik and have a child with him, Jornax. She trained him to fight Vilgax, but unfortunately, she was killed. Equipment and Abilities Equipment Ultimatrix Magister-rank Plumber Armour. Type-3 Plumber issue Plasma Rifle. Type-2 Plumber issue Side-arm Plasma Pistol. Abilities Amphibious Physiology: Like all members of her species, Kyzan is amphibious. She is just as comfortable in the water as she is on dry land, and can stay under water indefinitely. Squid Transformation: Like all members of her species, Kyzan is capable of transforming into a giant squid-creature. Unfortunately (Or fortunately, depending one ones preferences) as soon as she shifts back into her anthropomorphic form, she is completely naked, as the transformation destroys what clothing she had on. Family *Jim Bexley (Husband) *Robert Bexley (Son) *Rynaxx Bexley (Daughter) *Jornax (Alternate Dimension Son) *Jake Cummings (Son-in-law) *Tony Cummings (Grandson) *Looma Red Wind (Daughter-in-law) *Jim Bexley Red Wind (Grandson) *Korriga Bexley Red Wind (Granddaughter) Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Parents Category:Bexley Family Category:Heroes Category:Magister Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Female Aliens Category:Chimera Sui Generi